


Pajama and Suit

by Valgus



Series: Kageyama (19) and Hinata (9) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow would be Hinata's first day back to school after he became Tobio's son. Tobio was a bundle of nerves, but Hinata became a messier bundle of nerves the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama and Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shouyoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyoto/gifts).



“Tobio, it’s bed time.”

“Oh is it? Sorry. I was reading letter from your school.”

It was eight thirty at night when Hinata appeared on Tobio’s working room. Though it was called ‘working room’, it was just an empty room with set of study where Tobio stored things he didn’t used often. He was reading list of subjects Hinata had as third grade on a letter the school gave him as Hinata’s new guardian. When he saw a table of Kanji Characters Hinata must learned as third graders, Tobio reviewed his school career and remembered very clearly that he was never a good student with good grade. With an intention to learn all those subjects again so he could teach Hinata as he grew up, Tobio wondered whether Hinata would think less of him if his father-guardian Tobio couldn’t teach him math or history.

(Tobio knew Hinata wouldn’t.)

(And Tobio didn’t know this at that moment, but later, when Hinata had to study some difficult subjects, a solution would come in the form of Yamaguchi and his pouty, wicked-tall boyfriend Tsukishima. Tobio hadn’t know them good enough to know that both were students of Tokyo University, which mean they were so very smart.)

When Tobio was lost in thought, Hinata stepped in, holding the big crow doll he got from Yamaguchi’s store the other day. While it was labeled ‘crow doll’, it looked more like a flat bean-shaped black creature with tiny wings and a rather ugly but somehow endearing face for Tobio. Hinata had said that the crow doll’s pouty face reminded him to Tobio. To that remark, Tobio had ran after Hinata and caught the little boy by his red-and-orange bed, where he tickled Hinata until Hinata ran out of breath. 

(“Why are you angry? It’s true that you are always pouting!”

Tobio said nothing and had struggled not to pout, but he still pouted in the end and he wanted to tickle Hinata more.

Hinata looked up at him and had laughed so cheerfully, “It doesn’t matter if you keep pouting, Tobio! I’ll still like you! I’ll still marry you in ten years!”

Tobio tickled Hinata again.)

Despite all that, Tobio found it very endearing that Hinata was inseparable from the crow doll ever since. To Hinata’s plead not to tell anyone that Hinata fancied a certain doll so much, Tobio hold back a smile and ruffled Hinata’s hair, saying yes and Hinata squeezed his doll.

Tobio placed the letter to a folder on the study table, turned off the study’s lamp, and walked to Hinata.

“Alright, let’s change you into pajama and brush teeth before bed,” he said, while Hinata had run first into his room to fish his favorite pajama to use.

*)*

Tobio eased down a star-patterned pajama through Hinata’s head before they walked to the bathroom. Hinata’s toothbrush was small and had lion cartoon on its backside. Tobio gave him instruction to brush every side at least ten times and Hinata agreed. 

Though Hinata had his own bedroom—littered with red, orange, and yellow things—and his own bed, he always raced Tobio to Tobio’s double bed.

“When are you going to sleep on your own bed, Hinata?” Tobio sighed, but patted pillow for Hinata to use anyway.

Hinata was moving around his crow doll with concentrating look, “I already slept there. I just slept there this afternoon for napping.”

“I mean at night,” Tobio had sighed again, but made no effort to move Hinata as he lied down and yawned. 

Hinata was satisfied with the crow doll lying just a little on his pillow and lied down as well, yawning too in an unconscious attempt to copy Tobio. “Maybe never. I like to sleep with you better. You secretly like to cuddle at sleep, Tobio.”

“I did?”

“Sometimes.”

“Also,” Hinata suddenly sat down, kissed Tobio on the forehead, then kissed the crow doll on the forehead as well, “I like sleeping with you because then I don’t feel so alone anymore.”

Tobio said nothing, but pulled Hinata into his arms. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. When uncle and aunt left me to sleep alone, I remembered my Mum’s face a lot. I remembered my sister Natsu’s face. I cried. I cried a lot. But I was alone. I don’t like that. Sometimes I woke up alone at night from the nightmare and cried. I was alone. I had to hold my pee until morning because I was sad and scared but I didn’t want to make uncle and aunt angry by wetting their precious futon.”

Tobio had stroked Hinata’s little back gently, stroked Hinata’s unruly orange hair, and kissed the nine years old boy on the forehead. He finally understood those little tugs he felt at night. He finally understood why Hinata woke him up so gently when he wanted Tobio to accompany him to the bathroom at night.

“Hinata,” Tobio tilted Hinata’s tiny chin so the little boy looked at his eyes.

“Yes? Please don’t be angry with me. Please don’t throw me away.”

“I won’t. Hinata, listen.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tobio.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here if you had nightmare, I’ll be here if you need someone to stand outside the bathroom while you go there at midnight. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Hinata.”

“I love you too, Tobio,” Hinata had stared back to Tobio with wet eyes. Tobio stroked Hinata’s tears from his cheek with his thumb and Hinata choked on sobbed but smile immediately afterwards. “I’m so happy to meet you, Tobio. I’m so happy you brought me home. I’m so happy to be your family. Please let me be your family forever.”

Tobio just nodded.

Sometimes before Hinata fell asleep, hiccupping from his crying, he had whispered into Tobio’s chest, “When I die, please bury me on your family’s grave.”

Tobio swallowed, “I don’t have family grave.”

“Then you make one,” Hinata mumbled, his voice indicated that he was half asleep. “When you die, you’ll get buried there. When I die, I’ll be buried there too. That way, we’ll always stay together.”

After Hinata fell asleep, Tobio wept silently into his pillow.

Both of them had lost their parents. Both of them had grown up without love. Both of them had unshakeable fear of being thrown away and not needed.

And both of them had found that one person that would love very much to stay with them, even after they entered eternity.

*)*

Tobio woke up with stinging eyes. He groaned, moved Hinata from his forearm slowly, and then washed his face before making breakfast.

It was the first day Hinata returned to school after became Tobio’s son. Tobio made the best breakfast—with Hinata’s favorite food, raw egg with rice, accompanied with series of healthy salad and fruit juce—and helped Hinata dress on his best clothes.

Then he asked Hinata to check whether he had everything he would need on that day on his bag while Tobio changed into his best suit. He was going to meet Hinata’s homeroom teacher and the principal, so he wanted to give good first impression.

*)*

When Tobio stepped out of his bedroom, Shouyou thought he was seeing someone else. As nine years old boy, he didn’t know much about suit, but he knew that his father looked like a model in one.

(Well, actually, Tobio was indeed a model.)

“Tobio, you have suit? You always wear sweatpants and shirt!” Shouyou ran to him.

“What do you think? It’s a little old-fashioned because this was my father’s, so…”

“You look like movie star!” encouraged Shouyou.

Tobio made a very cute blushing face and ruffled Hinata’s hair as he took a moment to deal with Hinata’s compliment. “Okay. Thank you. Come on, let’s go to school now.”

Hinata left his new, cool home hand in hand with Tobio in suit, feeling happier than ever.

*)*

Tobio was easily the tallest parents that came with their children that morning and almost certainly the only father who did. Shouyou had watched how almost everyone did a double take to see Tobio, from the high school girls on the road to mothers at his elementary school, still holding on to their children’s hand when they looked at Tobio with their jaws hanging.

“Um… Hinata, is it just me or do people really stare at me? Is my suit too old-fashioned? I thought this suit would make me look like regular salary man,” Tobio whispered as he leaned down to Shouyou.

Shouyou had wanted to answer ‘Regular salary man doesn’t have part-time job as model, Stupid Tobio!’ but he just squeezed Tobio’s hand really hard when a really pretty young mother did triple take at his father.

*)*

Shouyou’s homeroom teacher was, fortunately, a man, and a married one at that. Shouyou had never seen Asahi-sensei’s wife, but he did wear a ring. Some kids had says that Asahi-sensei was actually married to the principal, which had the height and face of junior high’s student, Nishinoya-san. 

Asahi-sensei walked Shouyou and Tobio to Shouyou’s class, and then they went to the teacher’s room, where Tobio said he was going to introduce himself properly to the teachers.

*)*

Tobio glanced at Asahi-sensei who, despite his slightly stubbed chin and broad shoulders, was a really soft and kind man. Tobio felt like he could trust Asahi-sensei with his Hinata.

Asahi-sensei had poured tea for Tobio when he sat across him and fidgeted, “I didn’t know that you’re still very young, Kageyama-san.”

“Ah. Yeah. I’m sorry. I’ll do my best.”

“Please don’t worry. I’ve never seen Hinata-kun happier in years and I’ve known him since he entered here at first grade.”

They did some other talk and Asahi-sensei gave Tobio invitation for parents and teacher conference next month. 

Before Tobio left, Asahi-sensei fidgeted again and mumbled, “Um, Kageyama-san, please forgive me if I were being rude, but… is that really you on that jeans advertisement on town? The one with new dark jeans?”

Tobio blinked, “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Oh! That’s why I was so sure I’ve seen you before. I suppose you’ll look really nice whatever you wear, whether it was hip and modern jeans or this classic suit. Well, have a nice day, Kageyama-san.”

“You too, Asahi-sensei.”

Tobio went home to get ready for his work at the construction, completely unaware of the pairs of eyes following him. 

Later, Hinata would go home to him with story of how he got his friends all over him, not because Hinata seemed super happy or that he returned to school after running away from it for so long and so many times, but because they had seen Tobio when Asahi-sensei walked with him and asked whether he was Hinata’s brother.

Hinata had mimicked how a girl said, ‘But he doesn’t look like you at all, Shou-kun. He can’t be your brother.’

When Hinata told them that Tobio was his new father, most of them initially shocked, before they slowly turned into envious and interested.

(‘Your Dad is really handsome, Shou-kun!’

‘My mother had said this morning he looks like model in that old-style suit.’

‘Wait, Shou-kun, isn’t he is the one modeling the jeans on town?’

‘Eh? Really? Shou-kun’s new father is a model.’)

Hinata had ended the night with a bite to Tobio’s shoulder and a promise of “I’m not handing you to anyone. Tobio is mine.”

To this, Tobio shrugged and immediately winced, but he still managed to say, “Of course you won’t. I am yours.”

Tobio got to enjoy with full satisfaction as Hinata blushed for straight five minutes after that.


End file.
